Play Time
by ADemonNamedGrace
Summary: Red X and Robin have been messing around for a while, and one night, Red X lets it slip that he might want a little more.
1. Talk To Me

**AN: I'm terrible with Spanish, and I don't want to rely on Google Translate for this much, so I'll be typing in English and using italics to indicate when Red X is speaking in Spanish. (Doing this Hemingway style.)**

Robin's back hit the slick tile and his arms were pinned down on either side of his head. He was out of the spray, but the hot water of the shower was still splashing over his feet. "Dirty boy." Red X growled, squeezing his wrists.

"Clean me up then." Robin groaned, shifting his legs wide apart. Red X kissed him, hard and deep, and their hips locked. Robin muffled a low, hungry moan into Red's mouth, and Red X slipped his tongue in just as their cocks started to rub together.

Robin wanted to bury his hands in Red X's hair, but Red seemed more keen on keeping his hands pinned. Their tongues continued to tangle for a minute, until Red X pulled off his mouth with a pop. "I'm going to fuck you all night." He panted, leaning his forehead against Robin's. Robin whimpered in response, taking the brief pause as a chance to admire Red's gorgeous face. Dark, amber-tan skin, plump lips, and high, delicate cheekbones. He had a mop of thick black curls, and a pair of absolutely stunning eyes: one blue and the other brown. Red X obviously caught his staring, (and minor drooling) and smirked viciously. "All night." He repeated. "Not gonna walk right for days, kid."

"Babe." Robin begged. "Babe, please, I need it."

Red X kissed him again, slower and sweeter, and Robin sucked eagerly on his tongue. Red X trailed his mouth over Robin's cheek, down his jaw, and started to nip and suck along his neck. Robin let his head fall to the side. Red was so damn good at this, and Robin was making these little 'visits' to his apartment more and more frequently. It was fun, and simple, and an amazing release. The fact that it was a secret made it even better.

Red X finally released one wrist, and slid the hand down over Robin's side. He grabbed a hold of Robin's thigh and hitched his leg up around waist. Robin gasped at the new angle, and went limp and pliant against the wall. "God, just take me! I'm prepped, please, please!"

"I love it when you beg." Red X murmured into his neck. "_Your voice is just so beautiful_."

Robin froze, and lifted his head to try and look at Red X. All he could see at this angle was Red's damp curls. "What? What'd you just say?"

Red X chuckled. "I said—" He purred, voice low and playful. "_I want to kiss every inch of you. You're the most stunning guy I've ever met_."

"Is that—are you—"

"Like it when I talk dirty to you in Spanish, kid?" Red X asked, sucking another hickey into his skin. Robin swallowed a snort. _Oh please, that's not dirty talk, you frigging sap._ Red X continued nuzzling his throat. "_All I want is to make you feel good. I'm so lucky to have you like this. _Fucking hell, kid, I was gonna take you to bed, but I don't think I can wait. I think I'm gonna stuff you with my cock right here. _Real shame I have to turn you around. Can't see those beautiful eyes._"

Robin moaned, and bucked his hips, letting their cocks slip and slide together. He was suddenly grateful that'd he never mentioned he spoke fluent Spanish. The sweet talk was kind of nice. A little weird, considering this was supposed to be easy, dirty fun, but still. Nice.

Red X let go of him, and grabbed his hips. "Come on, sexy, turn around, let me see that perfect ass." Robin turned, pressing his chest to the cool tile. He had on forearm against the tile above his head, and reached his other hand down to wrap around his cock. Red X's clever hands slid over his ass, squeezing hard, and pulled his cheeks apart. "Hey, I give you permission to touch yourself?" He asked, dropping a kiss between his shoulder blades. "_Beautiful boy_."

Robin pushed his hips back and muttered "Come on, come on!"

"Eager little thing. Desperate for my cock." Red X taunted, and teased the head of his dick against Robin's hole. He shifted, burying his face in Robin's hair, lips brushing his scalp. "_I love your hair_. _The way it smells, the way it feels, compliments your skin so well_. _Goes so great with your eyes_. _Bluest fucking eyes I've ever seen, just wanna drown in them_." Red X pressed his cock in, burying himself to the hilt in one long push. Robin gasped against the tile, squeezing around the hot, hard length that was lighting up his whole body with pleasure. "So fucking tight." Red breathed. "Always so tight for me, my favorite pretty little sex toy, fit me like you were made for my cock."

"Fuck me!" Robin whined, canting his hips back again, hand pumping frantically over his cock. "Hard, fuck me hard, I wanna feel you tomorrow!" Red X groaned, and pulled out part way so he could slam back in, setting a fast, almost brutal pace, their skin slapping with every thrust. Robin whimpered, rubbing his cheek against the tile. "Red." He said, and bit his lip when Red X finally found his prostate. "Red." He repeated. "Could you, please, just—"

"What me to do that thing you like?" Red X asked, kissing Robin's hair again, hands kneading Robin's ass.

"And, call me 'naughty'?" Robin added.

Red X laughed, and slid one hand around to rub Robin's abs. "If it turns you on, kid, it turns me on." He purred, and smacked Robin's ass hard. Robin gasped, and he clenched hard around Red's cock.

"Again!" He begged. "Please, please, it's so fucking hot—"

Red X spanked him again, harder, and hissed, "Naughty boy. Such a bad, dirty boy. Need to be punished? Put back in your place?"

Robin panted, hand stroking fast. They'd barely gotten started, and he was so close. "Y-yes, I'm naughty! Sir, please, I was bad…"

"_I know hearing it makes you hot, kid, but you're not a bad boy_. _Not a bad boy at all, you're good, so good_." Red X murmured. Robin squirmed, drawing a low moan out of Red X. "God, forgot how much you love this. One day, I'm gonna drag you over my lap, see if I can make you come just from a spanking."

"Fuck! Yes, yes, oh hell, don't say that if you won't do it, Red, please, don't stop—" Robin babbled, pre-cum dripping between his fingers. The water was getting less warm as the minutes went by, and the bathroom was thick with steam, but he didn't give a damn.

"_Beautiful when you beg, did I tell you that already? _Oh I'm serious, kid." Red X smacked him again. The angle was too awkward to really establish a rhythm, but the occasional burst of sharp, hot pain alongside the pleasure of Red's deep, rough thrusts was incredible. "We'll have round two a little later." He promised, trailing his free hand down to cover Robin's. "Get you nice and red like you need. Naughty little boy. Needs to learn to behave himself." Robin let out a desperate cry, trying not to come too soon. This was perfect, he wanted it to last, he wanted Red X to keep talking damn it. "_Love getting you red and sore_. _Love the next part even more_." Red X murmured, before Robin was spanked again. "_Love cleaning you up, snuggling you close, making sure you're okay_. _What's that called, baby, after-care_? _My favorite part_. _Well, this_—" He thrust deep, slamming Robin's prostate and earning a scream of pleasure. "_Is my __**favorite **__part, but then the after-care. I love to take care of you, spoil you, treat you like a baby and fuss over you as much as you want._"

Robin didn't know what to say, just kept pushing back into Red's thrusts and begging him for more. The affection, the tenderness in his voice was overwhelming. Not, surprisingly, in a bad way. He felt good all over, and every sweet word Red X whispered into his hair made it better. "Gonna come." He gasped out, and was rewarded with a low purr.

"I know, kid, I know, I can always tell when you're getting close."

"Want you to, want you to finish in me." Robin added.

Red X groaned, hand rubbing the sore spot he'd smacked. "You sure? We've haven't—"

"I know. Please. I want you to, please Red, please Sir please." Robin begged, knowing that 'Sir' was probably cheating.

"_You know I can't say no to you, you perfect little thing._ Only if you come first, sexy, otherwise you don't get it." Red X growled.

Robin whimpered out a meek "Yes Sir" and continued twisting a hand around his cock. Red X had stopped pulling out so far, and reduced to a quick, dirty grind.

"Wanna come in you **deep**." He said, squeezing Robin's cock.

That was it, he was gone, over the edge, and hurtling into place. He came with a needy shout, come spattering over his hand and chest and the tile of the shower wall. "You're squeezing—" Red X gasped, pushing in as deep as he could go, and Robin felt something hot and thick and smooth. He whimpered and Red X continued thrusting, short and jerky, as he rode it out. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck _that felt so goddamn good, kid, oh god, oh my god, kid, I can't believe you let me, fuck, _god it's times like these were I think I might actually love you_."

Robin nearly bit his own tongue. "What'd you say?" He asked, mumbling into the tile. Well, he knew what Red X had said, but there was no way he'd meant it. Right?

"Huh? Oh, sorry, kid, just babbling." Red X nuzzled his hair, and gently started to pull out. "Mmm. That was." He laughed breathlessly. "That was pretty intense."

"Yeah." Robin agreed, and whined Red X's cock slipped free.

"Oh, shit, you sore?" Red X asked, hand rubbing Robin's spine.

"It feels great." Robin said. He pushed back from the wall and finally turned around. Red X, standing back under the now-chilly spray, looked normal. Just like he always did after their play-time. Concerned and calm, but keeping back a bit, letting Robin figure out what he needed. He didn't look like, like. Like he was in love. Robin swallowed hard, trying to keep it together. Everyone said weird stuff when they'd just come. It was probably nonsense. And it had been in Spanish, so obviously, he didn't think it was an issue. Or. Or it was true, and it was a huge issue, and he didn't want to freak Robin out and scare him off.

"Kid?" Red X stepped closer, dripping cold water off his skin, and reached out. "Robin, you look terrified. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Robin insisted. "Just. You know. Intense. Like you said."

Red X smiled, and turned to switch off the water. "We didn't get too clean, did we?"

"No."

"You need anything, from me?" Red X asked over his shoulder, as the water stopped.

Robin should've said no. He should've dried off, said goodnight, and gone home. Instead, he nodded, and stepped into Red X's offered hug. "Yes. Please." He said, face buried in Red's neck. "I need a cuddle."

"Sure thing." Red X said, and helped Robin out of the tub.

In truth, he didn't really _need _the after-care. The play had been extremely light, and he felt completely okay. But it was nice to have Red X drying him off with a fluffy towel and telling him how cute he was. "You want to play some more, or are you done for tonight?" Red X asked, pulling Robin into bed with him.

"Not sure." Robin curled up against his side. "Probably, done." He decided.

"Well, stay if you want." Red X kissed his forehead, and Robin giggled. He was happy like this. He felt warm and safe, and Red X kept combing his fingers through Robin's hair. "_Pretty boy_." He murmured.

Robin blushed, and hid his face against Red's chest. Okay. Red X might be falling in love with him. No big deal. That was fine. He could handle that. If Red X ever brought it up, he'd just, break things off. Gently and politely. Because this was supposed to be fun. Cheap, easy, simple, fun. So, it meant nothing that Robin felt more content, and more wanted, and more adored than he had in years. It meant nothing that every time he replayed those soft, sweet words that Red X tried to hide from him, his stomach filled up with butterflies and his heartbeat doubled. It meant absolutely nothing that he didn't want to go back to the Tower, and instead just wanted to stay here in Red X's bed and wake up with him tomorrow.

Red X had gone still next to him, and his breathing had gotten deep and slow. Robin shifted, lifting his head to look at him. Red was smiling in his sleep, and he'd never looked prettier. Robin lifted a hand, and ran it through Red's soft curls. "Okay. I'm totally screwed."


	2. Freudian Slip

**AN: Longer and a lot less smutty than it should be. It got fluffy and sappy and I'm sorry. Warning for a lot of spanking.**

Robin let himself drift off for a few minutes, cheek resting on Red X's taut chest. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't spend the night here. He sat up, and found himself smiling down at Red's sleeping face. "X?" He murmured, playing with Red's hair. "X, babe, you awake?"

Red X opened one eye. "Mmm? What, I'm dreaming." He whined.

"I'm going home. Didn't wanna just walk out on you." He said, and pressed a kiss to Red's soft mouth.

Red X yawned as Robin rolled out of bed. "You could go back in the morning and pretend that somebody kidnapped you." He suggested, watching as Robin got dressed.

"What, no!" Robin laughed, as he tugged his civilian clothes back on.

"But, my bed gets cold without you." Red X pouted.

Robin would've given anything to crawl back in next to him. "I'll see you soon, okay?" He promised, as Red X snuggled further into his pillows.

"Yeah, okay." Red X mumbled, eyes falling closed again. "Night kid."

Robin found his sneakers and got out of the apartment before he could convince himself to kiss Red X again. Because the warmth in his chest was feeling less like shallow lust and friendly affection and more like something that could screw up both their lives. As he knelt in the elevator, tying his shoes, Robin thought about all the rules they'd been breaking. (Rules they themselves had put in place, back when this started.)

Rule One: No Kissing. They broke that by night two. Rule Two: No meeting at Red X's place. That rule just got inconvenient. Rule Three: That had been something about keeping snuggling and sweet talk to a minimum, and it only being for Robin's aftercare. But Red, it turned out, was extremely physically affectionate, and curling up together was nice. This was getting dangerous, the relationship morphing into something other than physical, but if Red wasn't gonna say anything, he wouldn't either.

"Okay, I'll admit it. 'The Regiment' is cooler than we are." Beast Boy said enthusiastically, leaping over the back on the couch and landing hard on the cushions. "I mean, come on, that 'Oberon' chick, with all those nightmare monsters she was summoning up? And Ares? He has a freaking magic sword! Ahhh they were just so cool!"

Robin snorted. The Regiment was new, less than six months since their inception, but they were on their way to making a name for themselves. They'd conveniently showed up just in time to help with a 'Brotherhood of Evil' situation, and proved themselves fairly useful. Not exactly in sync as a team yet, but that took time.

Cyborg's huge hand landed on Robin's shoulder, and he looked up. "Hey, what did Perennial wanna talk to you about?" He asked, referring to the moment right after the fight when the handsome blond nature god had grabbed Robin's arm and dragged off somewhere private.

Robin's whole face went pink. Perennial, it seemed, was nurturing a crush, and had decided to do something about it. Robin had found himself pressed against a cool brick wall, a shirtless, slim, sweet-smelling body plastered against his and Perennial's Kentucky accent asking for consent to touch. "It's personal, nothing to worry about it." Robin said, instead of 'He tried to kiss me and I had to explain to him that I sort of have a thing with somebody else and then swear him to secrecy'. Thankfully, Perennial seemed to take it okay, just saying that whoever Robin was seeing was lucky and then giving him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Why?" Robin added, looking curiously up at Cyborg.

"Um."

"What?"

"Red X followed you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, he saw Perennial pulling you away around the corner, and before I could grab him and tell him, once again, that I don't want him hanging around, he did that 'leap up the side of a building' thing and presumably spied on you guys."

Great. Just great. One of the many traits he and Red X shared was a tendency towards jealousy, and seeing Perennial literally all over Robin wasn't going to go over well. "Well, he shouldn't do that." Robin muttered. "What did he even want?"

"Who knows with him." Cyborg said, anger tinting his voice, and Robin tried not to cringe at the obvious contempt there. It wasn't like he could sit the others down and explain that Red X was capable of being sweet and tender and wonderful without going into how he knew that.

He was supposed to meet Red X tonight anyway, so, at about eight PM, Robin ditched his uniform and got into a set of civilian clothes. Red loved him in street clothes, especially baggy hoodies and loose jeans. _You just look so cute. _He always cooed, clearly teasing. _All small and sweet and young. _Robin would usually respond by tackling him and pinning him to the floor until Red X grudgingly admitted that Robin was stronger. Hopefully, Red X wouldn't spend too much time pouting.

Robin departed from the Tower, grateful that his teammates no longer bothered to ask where he was going. He got across the Bay, and hailed a cab to Kennedy Heights, affectionately nick-named 'Latin Harlem' by the residents. As he rode the elevator up to Red's floor, it occurred to him, not for the first time, that he had more than enough information to figure out Red X's real identity. But at this point, learning Red's name without being told would just be a complete dick move.

The door was unlocked, normal for a planned meet-up, and Robin let himself in. "Babe?" He called. "Red, are you home?" He kicked off his shoes in the front hall, and padded further into the apartment. To his left, the sliding double doors to the living room were standing open, and he peeked inside. Empty, except for Red's cats—Snickers and Creamsicle—napping on the coffee table. On his right, the kitchen was also deserted. "…Red X?" He called out, hesitantly, going for Red's bedroom at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and slowly stepped inside, looking around. Walk-in closet on his left, bed flanked by two end tables, and a couple of bookshelves. Empty, but the bed was rumpled. Robin moved further into the room, and finally spotted a scrap of paper lying on one of the pillows. Furrowing his brow, Robin picked up the note and unfolded it. _**Boo! **_

The door to the walk-in burst open, and a lithe, hard body slammed into his back, tackling him to the mattress. "If this was a real attack, you'd be dead right now." Red X said gleefully, as Robin squirmed underneath him. He was pinned on his stomach, legs hanging over the side of the bed, Red draped over his back, and struggling just made Red X press against him harder.

"How long have you been in there?" Robin asked in exasperation. He turned his head so his face was no longer pushed against the comforter, but instead of Red's face, all he could see was the far wall.

"Eh, just since I heard you come in." Red X shifted his body, and his hands found Robin's wrists, pinning them in place on either side of his head. "And, you're not in any position to be asking questions, prisoner."

"Excuse me?"

"You wandered into my hide-out, and I captured you. You're my prisoner, so, shush." He buried his face in the crook of Robin's neck, nuzzling and kissing.

"Red, stop, that tickles." Robin complained, but he fell still.

"Good boy. Maybe I won't torture you after all."

Robin laughed. "Oooh, you were gonna torture me? With what, hickies? Come on, seriously, what are you doing?"

Red X's soft, wonderful mouth paused, and his grip on Robin's wrists loosened. "Um. Just…thought maybe you'd like to, try something, maybe, pretend…" He trailed off into a mumble, suddenly shy.

Robin got it anyway. "Maybe pretend that you're actually evil, and captured me in your lair, but instead of killing me you decided to ravish me?" He guessed.

Red X, mouth still at Robin's throat, hesitated. "Yeah." He admitted. "Something like that." Hmm. The idea was far from unappealing. Definitely had room for being tied up and held down while Red took him fast and rough. "Not anything, dark." Red X mumbled. "Like, not you begging me to stop, or anything, I just thought—"

Robin helped him out again. "That it might be hot to call me your prisoner and have me acting helpless and you taking everything you want?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let me up." Robin ordered, and Red X let go, backing away. Robin stood up, stretched, and turned around, only to fall back into a sitting position on the mattress. Red X was blushing, his tan cheeks going dark under Robin's gaze, and he was looking carefully at his feet. He was shirtless, as he usually was at home, wearing just a pair of ratty gray jeans. Robin patted the mattress next to him, and Red sat without a word. "That does sound hot." He said, kissing Red's burning cheek. "Possibly really hot. But you know better than to just—"

"I know." Red X muttered, embarrassed. "We have to talk first; I can't just throw you down and demand that. I really wanted to surprise you, I didn't think."

Robin kissed his cheek again. "It's okay." He slid his hand over the comforter until he found Red X's, and took it, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hand-holdings allowed now?" Red X murmured.

"Says the guy that wanted me to spend the night last time."

"I was cold!" Red X said defensively. "And maybe I just wanted to fuck you in the morning, huh?"

Robin squeezed his hand again. "So, what brought on your sudden neglect of basic kink etiquette?" He asked carefully.

Red X blew out a sigh, curling bangs swooshing out of his eyes. "I saw you, with Perennial." He admitted. "I saw him, kiss you, and touch you, and—"

"And I told him to knock it off."

"I know, I saw that part too!" Red X pulled his hand out of Robin's, and Robin felt a slight pang of hurt. Red X crossed his arms and sighed.

"If I wanted to be done with this, I'd tell you." Robin said gently.

Red X glanced at him, eyes bright under his heavy lashes. Robin reached up and stroked Red's bangs. "What is 'this' anyway?" Red X asked.

"Fun?" Robin suggested, cupping Red X's cheek and coaxing him to turn his head. "Really fun? Not something I wanna end any time soon?"

Red visibly relaxed, and accepted Robin's offered kiss, sliding both hands into Robin's hair. Maybe Red X's sweet talk and soft-of-not-really confession of might-be-love should've scared him off, but he still wanted to be here. "'M sorry." Red X mumbled, and nipped Robin's lip gently.

"I'm over it. You still in the mood?"

"With you in my bed, always." Red X pulled back, and looked Robin over. "We should talk about that…thing." He added.

"Mmm-hmm." Robin peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. "You wanna discuss that tonight, or some other—"

Red X was shoving him down on the bed and crawling over him, pinning him to the mattress. "Only if you want to. Right now, I feel like screwing your brains out."

Robin wrapped his legs around Red X's waist, biting his lip when Red rubbed the bulge of his hard cock against Robin's. Red's eyes had gotten that intense, predatory look he'd seen a few times before. The look that meant he was about to have his legs hooked over Red X's shoulders and be pounded into the mattress until he was sore and screaming. "Gonna fuck me rough, babe?"

Red X kissed him, coaxing Robin's lips open and licking into his mouth. Robin whimpered and moaned, and Red humped against him harder. He pulled back, and braced his hands on either side of Robin's head. "Can I…I wanna mark you." He panted, pushing Robin's hair out of his

_He's jealous. God, he's really jealous. _Robin bared his neck. "Everywhere, bite me everywhere. I like seeing it." Red X bit his neck, sucking a bruise into the skin. Robin grabbed at his hair, arching into the pain. "That feels—"

Red pulled back, soothing the bite with his tongue. "I know, kid, I know." He growled. "Love it when I get rough, don't you? Makes you hard, huh? Say it, say it turns you on when I hurt you."

Robin's fingers curled into the blankets, cock twitching. "Last time…you said, you promised—"

"Oh, you want your spanking?"

"I was bad, I let other man touch me." Robin panted.

Red X drew in a sharp breath. "_Mine._" He said, falling back into Spanish. "_You're mine_, _sexy little thing_, _all mine_, _gonna smack you 'till you're sore._" He rolled off of Robin and said, "Strip, now."

Robin unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled out of them. "I love it when you talk to me in Spanish." He said, and Red X grinned.

"_You look so pretty, baby. I'm going to kiss those alabaster thighs and then eat you out while you beg for me. _That turn you on, dirty boy?"

Robin shivered. "So much."

Red X sat on the edge of the bed, and patted his lap. "Come here." Robin kicked his jeans to the floor, and got up on his hands and knees. Red X growled, and Robin crawled over to him, lying over Red's lap. Red X laughed, running a hand over the curve of his ass. "Beautiful. Gonna get this so red. Have you squirm and cry and call me 'sir'." He pinched one cheek, and Robin wriggled, humiliated and loving it. He gave Robin one light smack, and Robin whimpered into the streets. "Louder. I wanna hear you." Red struck again, harder, and Robin cried out. Fuck, it hurt. Red X fell into a hard, fast rhythm, alternating where his hand landed and putting his arm into the blows. Each hit rocked Robin's hips against Red X's muscular thigh, cock rubbing over the rough fabric.

Robin let out a sob, clutching the comforter as his skin started to burn. "Sir, please! Please sir, it hurts, it hurts so much!"

"Want me to stop?" Red X panted. "Too much for you, you filthy boy?"

"I love it, god, I love it, you're fucking great at this."

Red X stopped, his hand squeezing one cheek. "You're bright red. You're gonna bruise so nice."

Robin buried his face in the sheets, shaking, tears running over his cheeks. He wiggled his hips, humping Red's thigh. "I'm getting wet." He said, shyly.

"God, kid, you really are. Soaking." Red X stroked his ass again. "You really could come from this, huh?"

"Don't tease, please, hit me again." Robin begged, and wailed as Red's hand smacked him.

"Tell me more about what a bad boy you were today." Red X growled.

Robin fell into that blissful, foggy head-space where everything was magnified by 10 and the only thing that mattered was being good for his owner. Red X's voice drifted over him, scolding him and praising him. Robin whined, rubbing his cock against Red X's thigh desperately. "You close, honey?" Red X asked.

Other than gasping out his safeword, Robin had trouble talking like this, so he just moaned frantically, his cock twitching against the denim. "Come on, kid, come for me. Come all over my leg and then I'll fuck your pretty mouth."

Robin sobbed, his whole body hot and tingly. His ass was on fire, and he was going to be covered in bruises. He was going to wear the mark of his dom for days, maybe weeks, the pain reminding him that somebody owned him, that somebody wanted him more than anything. Fuck, fuck, he'd never been spanked for this long before. "More." He managed. "Harder, sir!"

"_You're so gorgeous like this. All perfect and sweet and I just adore you._" Red X murmured. Robin gasped and his hips stuttered. "Mine." He snarled. "You're mine." Robin came, his cock spilling over Red's pants and soaking his leg. He was practically screaming into the comforter, and Red X was stroking his hair. "My turn, kid, you doing okay?" He breathed, and Robin nodded weakly. Red X lifted Robin off his lap and laid him out on his stomach, face down on the pillow. He threw one leg over Robin's thighs, and his zipper came down. Robin went limp, knowing Red was jacking off over him.

He let himself drift, coming down from his dizzying high. He was safe, Red had him, would take care him. Red X came with a low grunt, cum splattering over Robin's back. "Good boy." He praised. "Such a good boy." He lay down next to Robin, and Robin turned his head, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "You did so good."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Red X kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna get something to clean us up, alright? You fine if I leave for a minute?" Robin hesitated, considering. "Kid?"

"No, I'm okay." Robin said, and Red X smiled. He got up from the bed, and took a second to slide his fingers into Robin's hair, stroking and petting.

"I'll be right back." He said, and left, padding out of the bedroom and across to the bathroom.

Robin stretched out, yawning. He was coming out of his sub-space, but he felt relatively fine. Red X would be back in a second to fuss and fawn over him, and knowing that was fairly comforting. He used to feel ashamed afterwards, dirty and ugly and unwanted. That was rare these days.

Red X returned, and sat on the mattress next to Robin, and ran a cold, wet cloth over Robin's back, cleaning up the mess he'd made. Robin turned his head as much he could, peering back over his shoulder. Red smiled at him, and ran the cloth over his ass. Robin shivered. "How are you doing?"

"Snuggles." Robin mumbled, and Red X barked out a laugh.

He lay down, stretching out next to Robin. He through his arm over Robin, curling up next to him, his dirty jeans long since gone.  
"Need me to tell you how pretty and sweet you are?" He asked, nuzzling him.

"Please."

Red X kissed his hair, showering him with praises. "So perfect, such a good boy, took that so well for me, love you so much."

There was a full ten seconds of silence where they just gaped at each other. "Did, did you just—" Robin asked.

"No!"

"You said—"

"I did not!"

"I heard you." Robin sat up, wincing. "You said 'love', you told me that you loved me!"

"I didn't mean…It just came out!"

"So, you don't love me?"

"I, I never said that." Red X mumbled. He rubbed his hands over his face and rolled onto his back. "Kid, look, I didn't mean to say that. I know that you don't—"

Robin grabbed one of Red's wrists and pulled his hand away. "You love me?"

"Yeah. I do. I have for a while." Red X looked miserable. "Look, forget it, just come here, we're not done." He grabbed Robin's shoulder and tried to pull him down. "You still need snuggles." He pointed out.

Robin collapsed onto his chest. "Babe." He said firmly.

"Kid, I'm so sorry, I know I made everything weird." Red X said, stroking Robin's hair.

"You didn't make it weird." Robin said, crossing his arms under his chin.

"I told you I loved you." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"I've had a few days to get used to the idea." Robin murmured.

Red's eyes flicked down, staring at him. "Huh?"

"Last time I was here. In the shower."

Red X drew his eyebrows together. "But, I, I was using—"

"I speak Spanish." Robin nuzzled further into Red's chest, waiting.

Nothing. Just Red X staring at him in shock.

"Are you mad?"

"I have no idea. I confessed my love by accident and then found that you heard and understood all the sappy bullshit I was saying to you last week. My world has completely imploded. I thought I was being slick, but no, I was pouring my heart out and you heard."

"I should've told you I understood." Robin got up on his hands and knees and crawled up, kissing Red on the lips.

Red X looked up at him, seeming nervous. "Do, do you love me?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Me, love you? The funniest, smartest, sexiest guy I ever met, who goes out of his way to be gentle and sweet to me and treats me like royalty during my after-care? Oh, god no, how could I ever?"

Red X blushed again. "Shut up." He mumbled. "Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded, throwing his arm around Robin and cuddling him in close.

"Why didn't you?" Robin countered.

Red X rolled his eyes. "I did, remember?" He looked at Robin, his face softening, and said, "We need to talk, again." He murmured.

Robin closed his eyes, sighing. "I probably need to tell my friends about you."

"Or you could not. And spare my life." Red X said.

"They wouldn't hurt you."

"Batman might!"

Robin laughed quietly. "Batman wouldn't…okay he might. He might dangle you off a roof, but he wouldn't actually kill you." He opened one eye. "Besides, you said you were getting jealous. Don't you want everybody to know I'm off limits?"

That peaked his interest. "So, I could leave marks on you where people could see? And if someone flirted, I could make them regret it? Hmm. I do like this."

"Worth Cyborg maybe throwing you down some stairs?"

"I'm hoping you'd stop him before then." He resumed petting Robin's hair, slow and light. "You look exhausted. Go to sleep, kiddo."

"Mmm, I still need to go home."

"No, no, I have a plan. Just turn evil. Join me in my thefts."

"Then Batman would kill you."

"Oh. Never mind. Bad plan."

"I'll stay for a bit, but then I really need to go. We can figure out the rest later, okay?"

"Okay." Red X agreed. "Come on, under the covers before you freeze." They crawled under the comforter, and Red X wrapped Robin up in his arms. "You never actually said it."

"Hmm?"

"I said it, but you never did."

"Huh? Oh, right." Robin lifted his head and smiled sleepily. "I love you. Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
